


Double Is a Bit Too Much Trouble

by Failing_Physics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, and season 5 was so amazing, i love our trash goblin theater kid, they're the best and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: After defeating Horde Prime, Catra has everything she ever wanted. Staying at Brightmoon with Adora seems utterly perfect - until one day she runs into Double Trouble again
Relationships: Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Double Is a Bit Too Much Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for She-ra and I loved DT & Catra's dynamic so I had loads of fun writing this

“Ugh!”

Catra kicked open the door to her room so hard that the frame trembled, spitting out what felt very much like a chip of broken tooth and collapsing onto the bed. There were a few beats of silence as Catra savored the chirping of the Brightmoon birds filtering through the windows - the sounds of peace. Or partial peace, she supposed, tracing a particularly nastly gash on her cheek. Who knew that a few rouge bots in the woods would cause so much trouble. 

She gave another lengthy sigh and heaved herself up, eyes lingering on Adora’s side of the bed. As usual, it was an utter mess and the sight was almost enough to make her smile as she smoothed the sheets down, nails catching on a sheet of crumpled paper. 

_ I’m going to be out til tonight - Frosta found some of the rebel clones and they’ve got a camp in the mountains. _

_ Xxxxx _

As per usual, the hastily scrawled message was not lacking little doodled hearts and swords that were Adora’s trademark. Laughing a little, Catra dragged herself over to the glass doors that lead to their balcony garden. If she cared to admit it, Catra was exceptionally proud of the little patch of grass outside their room and the vibrant blooms that she’d spent hours planting and tending. Purfuma had even spent a full day showing Catra how not to kill every plant she touched.

Catra narrowed her eyes at her reflection, eyes tracing the scrapes and bruises as she reached up to run fingers through her hair -

And the reflection didn’t move. 

Catra froze, blinking rapidly. It was - it was early and she was tired and - and -

The reflection grinned, still staring dead at her.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit, Kitten.” It spoke, snapping Catra out of her horrified trance, boiling rage slipping through her veins so fast it was almost frightening. 

“Double Trouble,” she hissed as an inky ripple spread across the shapeshifter, in a matter of seconds revealing pale green skin, slender ears, and slitted pupils. They bowed low, opening their mouth again. Catra clenched her teeth, a red haze descending on her vision. 

And then she launched herself through the door, shattering the glass and wrapping a claw-tripped hand around their wrist, pulling the both of them to the floor. Double Trouble ripped themself free, scrambling backwards and brushing invisible specks of dust off their clothes. Catra remained crouching, tail lashing furiously as they held up their hands.

“Whoa, whoa! If this is about the last time we met, it was nothing  _ personal  _ Kitten.”

Slowly, so slowly, Catra rose, hands clenched in fists. “What you did to me,” she snarled, taking a step forward, “was the  _ definition  _ of personal.” 

Double Trouble had taunted her, had worn the faces of the people she loved and now they had the  _ nerve  _ to show their face back here? If her heart wasn’t pounding so hard, Catra might have enjoyed this conversation. Or at least enjoyed extracting her revenge. 

“Why are you here? Did you come back to betray me again? Or rip my life apart? I’m sure it’s one of the two.”

If anything, Double Trouble looked more affronted than guilty at the accusation. 

“Betray you? No darling, I let you spread your wings!” They raised their arms and gave a little spin, as if to demonstrate. Catra remained decidedly unimpressed.

“ _ What, _ ” she ground out, “do you mean?”

“If I’d never have given that push, then you’d still be with the Horde. Really, it’s my handiwork that you’re with the  _ good guys  _ right now.”

Catra blinked, caught off guard for a second. She didn’t know if it was Double Trouble’s insufferable smugness or the knowledge that they were  _ right  _ that sent her over the edge again; regardless she pounced, dodging Double Trouble’s first kick, the second catching her on the temple, stars exploding across her vision. Catra hissed, ears now flat against her skull as she lunged once again. Almost in slow motion she watched as the black ripple consumed them, melting away to reveal Adora’s pleading face staring back at her.

Catra froze, pulling the jump up short almost on instinct and slammed into the ground, breathing heavily. When she glanced up again, it was Double Trouble who gazed back. They frowned as she climbed to her feet.

“Looks like I’m going to have to figure out your character again.”

Catra snapped her teeth at them, shoving her hands deep into her pockets to hide her trembling.  _ That is not Adora. They’re just using her face, calm down.  _ “Do  _ not  _ do that again,” she spat.

“Is that any way to treat a guest?”

Again, Catra was pulled up short and Double Trouble raised their eyebrows at her as they continued, “Haven’t you heard? Apparently I’m more trustworthy where they can see me.”

“And how much are they paying you to stick around?”

“Enough. For now. At least until I get bored of this place.” They scrunched up their nose. “It’s a bit too… sparkly for my taste.  _ And  _ I’m under strict instructions not to cause any trouble which is so  _ dull.” _

Catra glared again, “Don’t change the subject. Why are you visiting me?”

“Because I wanted to make amends Kitten. You seem like the only person around here who’s willing to have any fun.”

Catra just turned away in disgust, ignoring the hopeful expression they sent her way.

“So you’re not here to apologize for what you did. You just want someone to go commit arson with you.”

Double Trouble caught up, flicking their tail up to block her path and wincing slightly when Catra turned to them. 

“I was just doing my job darling.”

And at that Catra paused, spinning around, whatever was written across her face enough to make Double Trouble back up a step. 

“You really have no idea do you? I  _ trusted  _ you and you threw it back in my face in the worst way possible!”

“Why would you trust  _ me _ ?”

“Because I thought you cared about me! But obviously I was wrong.”

And this time it was Double Trouble who blinked, confusion crossing their face. 

“I  _ did  _ care about you Kitten. Not in the way those friends of yours care about you maybe, but I did care.”

“Then  _ why. _ ” Catra caught herself as her voice cracked on the last word, clamping her lips shut and glancing away.

“Because you needed to hear some hard truths and wouldn’t listen.”

Again, Catra shook her head, pushing past their tail as she shoved open the shattered door. Despite the situation, Double Trouble followed, watching as she collapsed onto the bed. 

“You really hurt me and now you’re back like nothing happened,” she whispered, not really expecting an answer. There was a few seconds of silence, each one feeling like an eternity, until finally Double Trouble gave an incredibly dramatic sigh, scrunching their face up before blurting,

“I’m sorry! Ugh, you’ve just got to rip it off,” they muttered, but picked their voice up when Catra raised her eyebrows at them, half shocked, half amused. They cleared their throat.

“I, ah, I may have overstepped back then.” 

Catra propped herself up on her elbows. “Are you saying that because you want me to go do arson with you, or because you’re genuinely sorry?”

“A bit of both, darling, a bit of both.” 

Catra snorted. She knew full well it was the best apology she would be getting from Double Trouble, but they were at least  _ trying.  _ She shook her head, sitting up fully and meeting their eyes. 

“Double Trouble, I’d be honored to go commit arson with you.” 

They grinned, clapping their hands together in glee.

“And we’re back in business Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments make my whole day <3


End file.
